Goro Akechi x Mario
by monarchblaze
Summary: Horrible, Awful, Horrible, Awful, Horrible


The morning that welcomed Goro Akechi was like any other, the cold air nipping at his neck as he made his way to a coffee stand for some much-needed caffeine. The cloudy feeling of sleep began to fade as he sipped the styrofoam cup and slumped against the side of a building as he stopped to check his phone. As far as the day went, it would appear that Akechi was the first member of any of his social circles to begin his day. In no mood to awaken his peers, he moved from his position angled on the cold cement wall to the park bench just a few meters away.

As he adjusted himself on the freezing metal bars of the bench, he considered returning to his original perch. However, just as he leaned forward to stand up without spilling his coffee, he noticed a flick of bright red in his peripheral vision. He could have sworn he had seen that shade of red adorned before. Akechi momentarily paused, trying to turn his head to focus on what had caught his attention without being blatantly obvious- he was a detective, after all- subtlety was key. When he had finally craned his neck far enough, the glimpse of red revealed itself again. Goro Akechi's eyes widened as he looked the person over in curiosity. Donning a bright red t-shirt and cap, the mystery person's attire was both flashy and equally alluring. The man's snug overalls left little to the imagination- and Akechi was certainly imagining. Akechi brought the cup up to his lips again, hoping the hot steam produced by the coffee was the only reason his face was getting warm. Akechi once again tried to recall where he had seen the man's face before, he just couldn't quite place it-!

The man turned towards where Akechi had been sitting, his soft brown hair framing his inquisitive face all too well. Akechi froze in brief shock, before whipping his head back around to face the street, a heated flush coming across his cheeks and ears. The man had seen him staring- he was sure of it. Akechi tried in vain to look for some reason to be on his phone, however, all of his coworkers and friends were still fast asleep. There wasn't a palace in sight, the school wasn't in, and neither of the offices required his attention. Increasingly frustrated, Akechi's heart was beating so loud that he didn't manage to catch the footsteps of his most recent interest approaching him. It wasn't until he noticed the swell of an excited body, clutched by stretched denim, casting a shadow on his phone. Akechi couldn't move a muscle as he registered the person standing before him, and the heat building between the two of them.

Akechi gathered himself, not paying mind to the death grip on his phone, or the precariously angled placement of his cup, and worked his way up the stranger's figure. The man's chest stretched his overalls forward, pinned together with two- albeit, strained- golden buttons. His face was all Akechi could have ever dreamed, the soft profile of an Italian man, decorated with a thick, luxurious mustache. Akechi breathed in in excitement, crossing his legs tighter than before. As Akechi met his eyes, he felt as though he had fallen into an ocean. Overcome with him, Akechi briefly lost his grip on his coffee cup. The hot liquid pooled at his already heated crotch and Akechi shot forward in surprise. The man caught him with his thick, muscle-ridden arms before he could move any further. Akechi sat, once again frozen. leaning into the man. All of a sudden, the realization hit him like a wave. The overalls, the thick mustache, the hat! This was none other than Mario! Mario moved his hips slightly as he looked around the street, assuring that nobody was around the two. The only bystander was the coffee stand, though the man's back was facing them. Mario then bent down onto his knees, once again locking eyes with Goro Akechi. The warmth of the coffee in his lap continued as a presence, and Akechi covered his red face as he let out a wanton breath.

Mario's white gloves gently gripped Akechi's lithe legs as he parted them to gain access. For the first time thus far, Mario broke the silence. "My my, Akechi-san, what a mess you've made. You mind if I help you clean it up?" Akechi could only muster out a whimper and a nod before Mario caressed the growing bulge in Akechi's pants with his hand. Far too methodically, Mario leaned in to suck at the coffee at Akechi's inner thigh, a smile tugging at his lips as Akechi squirmed in reaction. Unbuttoning his slacks, Mario brought out Akechi's length, and before bringing it to his lips he muttered a barely audible, "Itsa me!"


End file.
